Activating: wolf gene
by Nebula Park
Summary: Bella and Jacob have been best friends since childhood, but as they grow older, their relationship transforms, too. Both are carriers of the wolf gene. However, they experience its manifestation slightly differently.. No Cullens/ Standalone/ Zesty. All characters belong to S. Meyer
1. Chapter 1

"Ha ha ha… dammit!" Bella cursed, when her mirth at Jake's silly antiques caused some bourbon vanilla ice-cream to spill over her hand and on her worn-out jeans. It was an unusually sunny day for Forks, and they decided to have some good clean fun in the sun. Everything, except the clean part, has been right according to plan: doing absolutely nothing productive and lounging on first beach with the other usuals from the rez. The reward for the day: some fresh ice-cream from the nearby diner. The idea seemed legit to Bella, until she watched her scoop melt right in front of her. She tried to mitigate the delicious disaster by starting to lick away the ice-cream like a thirsty cat in heat in big swishes.

what she didn't notice at that moment was jake staring at her pleasuring her cone so thoroughly, making him very aware of the fit of his pants. "Need some help with that?" Bella heard and watched over to Jake, who was looking at where her tongue darted out of her full lips, all covered in sweet cream. His darkened gaze reminded her of wild predators on bbc documentaries that were just about to pounce on their prey, it made her nervous. What she didn't know was, he was in fact a predator. With his heightened wolf-senses, he could smell her nervousness, even though she pretended to be nonchalant and offered him her ice-cream. This is so not what I meant, when I offered my help, he thought looking at her sticky hands and exposed thigh, where some of the ice had landed on.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom real quick," she said, thankful for the opportunity to retreat and regroup for a while. The icy cold water felt great against her searing hands, the cooling effect almost making her sigh in contentment. She wondered, if she may have early signs of a fever or if this was just the effect of being too long out in the sun. She splashed some water on her face and looked thoughtful into the mirror. what made her think was Jake and how recently some of his remarks and looks seemed a little.. off to her. they were friends since childhood and haven't spent much time apart, except for the times when Bella visited her mother in Arizona or for that one time, when Jacob had mono for a couple of weeks and was too weak to call her or be allowed visitors. But he got well, returned back to school and they resumed their friendship routine, as if nothing changed. Or did it? He certainly did with his new short haircut and his new clothing style of mostly shorts and a shirt, even in colder weather. Sometimes he wouldn't even wear his usual boots. Then there was the slight change in personality: the old goofy and grinny Jake was somehow replaced by confident and smirking Jacob, which was almost.. sexy. She mentally face-palmed herself for going this far and noted "ahem, lets not go there, sweetheart!" She wasn't sure though, whether Jacob would agree with her on that, given the number of double-entendres he'd thrown her way recently. She didn't realise it at first, didn't think her safe friendship with innocent Jake could turn in this direction, but it became more and more difficult to ignore it, especially when he looked at her the way he just did.

Meanwhile, Jake was waiting for Bella outside the diner, sitting on the trunk of the red truck. He was thinking of what Sam told him a couple of weeks before: Bella was also a carrier of a wolf gene. They didn't know, if it was Charlie or Rene's side and it wasn't important at that point. What was important, was how it affected her and him and all the folks in the know: whereas Jake and his friends turned into wolves, she and others of her kind didn't. Their gene was a passive one. In fact, she could go through life not ever knowing, she had it. What activated that gene was being around someone, who's wolf gene was active. When activated, it would show itself by sending the carrier of the passive gene into an almost painful bout of mating heat. When Jacob processed this bit of news, it became clear to him that she should not be exposed to any other wolf than him. even if others were around, he made sure he was always closest to her. if they weren't such close friends, it could've been considered as clingy. He didn't care, he always knew that she would be his someday.

Bella came out of the diner, feeling the heat of the sun scorch her air-con soothed skin. While she neared Jacob, she registered that he watched her intently. It's almost as if he was waiting me to do something, was her thought, just before she felt a surge of dizziness that made her lose her balance for a split second. She caught herself in time and saw Jake approach with a half worried, half amused face, asking her if she was alright.

"Yeah, nothing huge, just feeling a bit feverish from the weather maybe," she blushed at her clumsiness and tried to smile at him and felt his hands hold her upper arms, as if she might fall again. His hands on her skin seared into her, his body temperature was definitely challenging the effect the sun had on her just before. She felt dizzy again, but also nervous somehow, and she was not sure whether it was her or if Jake had this effect on her. "I think I should go home and lay down," she told him handing over the keys, cause she didn't trust herself driving at that point.

Adding to dizziness, she also felt tired, which she noticed as soon as she sat down in the cab of her truck. the hum of the motor and the cool breeze flowing in from the open windows put her in a light slumber. she felt her head collapse against jake's shoulder, which was nothing out of the ordinary. what was not, was his hand taking rest on her upper thigh and softly stroking her exposed skin with his thumb. This is just a dream and the touch is innocent, she tried to lie to herself. She couldn't, so she sat up and shifted her position to make him withdraw his hand. She turned on the radio, hoping the noise would overplay the awkwardness hanging in the air.

Jacob didn't feel awkward at all, he knew it was just a matter of time until she would beg for him to touch her. That's why he took her subtle rejections so lightly. He didn't before. He was actually a little jealous the way Quil would try to flirt with her, but not anymore. He felt her fever approaching and nothing would stand in the way between him claiming her. She already showed some signs: dizziness, sleepiness, slight shallow breathing, sweating, flushed cheeks and light trembling of her arms. She dozed off on him again, this time more deeply, so that she didn't register his hand regaining position at her thigh again. He sank his thumb into the hole of her jeans to feel more of her skin and rubbed it. Bella shifted, but didn't wake up this time. Instead, one of her shirt buttons opened from the movement and revealed her neckline and the swells of her pale breasts, squeezed tightly into a lace bra. Jacob swallowed hard and tried to not forget the road in front of him. Luckily, they were almost there.

Bella was sleeping deeply, when they arrived at her home, even the car coming to a sharp halt didn't wake her. Charlie's car was not there, he was out on his annual deputy meeting in seattle for the week. Jacob looked at her face adoringly and raked his eyes down to her cleavage again. He was so tempted to just push his face there and bury his tongue where her boobs touched. The not so little devil in his pants was edging him on with his constant throbbing. Jake sighed and leaned over to close Bella's side window. He was just about to scoop her in his arms, when he smelled the sharp cloud of pheromones coming from her that made him nearly lose his mind. He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him, rubbing his hips against hers and inhaling the scent from her hair. He groaned loudly, making her stir. He regained control of his faculties and opened the door to breathe in some air to cool him down. He was not sure, whether it would be a wise idea to touch her again, so he looked at her and said "wake up and get in, I'm not carrying your lazy ass in there". She rubbed her eyes slowly and yawned "me not lazy, I'm tired", but got out the car and waddled off to the house. She was cute, when she was like that, always regressing into a little kid, when she was tired. she couldn't be more far from it with the way her ass moved in those jeans, Jacob thought lustily when he followed her into the house.

Bella went straight for the living room couch and put a blanket over her. Jake joined her on it, after scouting something edible from the kitchen. He put her legs up and sat down, where they lied before and put them on his lap. The word of the day was patience. He'd have to stay with her long enough for the heat to kick in good, though he wasn't sure if he could manage with her smell driving him wild. "Lets watch some TV," he said to no one in particular, because Bella was in deep sleep mode.

She woke up a couple hours later in her bed, feeling hot as lava. Her bed was drenched in her sweat and she threw the blanket away from her. just then she noticed that she wasn't wearing any pants. Feeling the cool air felt good and she suddenly wanted to get rid of all her clothes to let her skin breathe. She unbuttoned her shirt and threw it off the bed and unhooked her bra. It felt so good and liberating, it made her sigh and lie back down. She stretched, making her feel aware of her body more and she leisurely stroked her hands from the tops of her thighs over her stomach to her breasts. When she touched her nipples, she realised how sensitive they became, it made her whole body tingle and sent a jolt to her core. She felt heat and wetness pooling between her thighs. She lowered one hand there, letting the other at her full breast lightly pinching her nipple.

Jake sensed that Bella was awake, he knew even before she pushed the blanket away. He came to her room and stood at the door, when he saw her and the delicious things she was doing to her body. He froze and licked his lips hungrily. His time arrived.

Bella was so far gone in her heat cycle, she didn't need much time until her first orgasm hit her hard and long and had her moaning low. She relaxed for a moment, feeling content and relaxed. Something was not right, though. She felt an ache in her belly, something was left unsatisfied. The longer she soaked in this feeling, the more she felt the urge to lower her hand to her pussy and sink her finger in it. She wiggled it past her wet, slippery juices, but it wasn't enough. She weeped in frustration and was about to give up, when something moved over her, grabbed her and started lapping at her tits. Something that smelled so incredibly delectable, it made her drunk. She instinctively recognised that smell. "Jake," she moaned and gripped his head and back to touch him and have something to hold on to.

He moved them so she was on top of him straddling his lower stomach, where she felt something else hard and long. She rubbed against it with her clit and it made her more wet. Jake was still working her breasts that hovered over him, licking and sucking her pink beads. He held her by the waist to gently rock her body on his shaft. She felt another orgasm ripping through her, as she watched him tickling her nipple with his tongue and watching her. She stilled for a moment, enjoying the orgasmic chill and satiation, and felt him move under her. He was taking of his pants and then hooked his fingers in her last piece of clothing - her panties - and tore at it quickly.

Next thing she felt was his hands grabbing her by the back and ass and pulling her to his mouth for a kiss. He took control of the kiss quickly by showing his tongue into her mouth and playing her like a pro. He practiced so many times in his fantasies so many times. While he was working her mouth, the arm that held her ass guided her towards his cock. He prodded at her entry, but her juices made it so much easier for him, so he pushed his hips upward in one swoop and penetrated her to the hilt. Bella's loud moan and her clawing his shoulders signaled him it was more than good. He held her hips and started to piston his hips upward stroking her inner walls, while she held on to his broad chest. They started out with slow and deep strokes, but Bella's moaning edged him on to go faster and deeper. Soon enough he was fucking her so mercilessly, the sound of slapping flesh, Bella's falsetto and Jacob's rough grunts filling the room. He drilled her so hard that her breasts frantically jiggled against each other in front of his face. He chased one down and sucked at it, stroking over the nipple with his hot tongue. Bella couldn't anymore, she cried out her third orgasm, her inner walls spasming and milking the cream from his cock. Jake sensed his own approach when he pulled her in his arms and pushed his cock as deep into her as he could and felt his seed erupt into her.


	2. Chapter 2

Blurry images filtered through her minds' eye, transforming into the tickling sound of morning rain. Opening her eyes, Bella looked around the room, feeling unusually toasty, with a hint of dampness in the air. Her gaze halted at her window, it was covered with thick, luscious watery dots of condensation. Suddenly, she realised that the room smelled like a monkey cave. a slight stir beneath her and everything came back at once. Last night. She turned to see a sleeping Jacob, mouth slightly opened and face relaxed and radiating innocence. So unlike last night. His pitch black eyes, his panting breath, his wet tongue, his thorough hands were exploring every inch of her skin. He was plowing into her like a madman and the last thing she remembered was her screaming out her orgasm, as he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of her shoulder, while thrusting his come into her as deep as he could. just the memory of it made her wet again.. and sore. She tried to lay on her back and relax to ease up on the soreness, taking a deep breath. A warm chest pressed up against her, soothing arms stroked her side from arm to hip. With a sleep ridden "Hey, Bells", Jacob lightly kissed her temple and exhaled pure bliss.

Bella looked at him. His eyes closed and his lips curled in a light smile, he was so beautiful, Bella'a heart ached. She couldn't believe it happened, yet the past seemed so distant now. Everything they were as friends seemed unreal now, as if it happened to someone else or in another lifetime. She felt as if there was a stranger lying in her bed. A breathtakingly beautiful stranger. Just then he opened his eyes and looked at her with so much love and adoration, it knocked the breath out of her. Suddenly feeling self-conscious about her heated cheeks and knot in her throat, she turned her back to him. He followed, moulding his body to her and traced her back to her neck with his lips. She hid her face with her hair, which reddened more when she felt his knee sneaking in between her legs and his cock on her ass. The sensation of his cock rubbing at her made her heart beat faster and her breath shallow. They should probably talk about what happened, but why not do that later, she reasoned as soft bites attacked the back of her neck, while his fingers were pinching her nipples and sliding down to rub teasing circles into her slippery folds. She was close to her first morning orgasm, when he slowly entered her juicy pussy with his thick and heavy cock. He circled his hips when he was fully sheathed inside her and started to thrust into her, while playing with her clit again, causing her to moan loudly and clutch on to him. "Fuck, you're so tight!" he groaned. "You are driving me crazy!" he bit into her ear and sped up his thrusts. "I wanted this for so long," he whispered, "but you always kept me waiting". At that he rolled her face down and mounted her from behind. He slid his wet shaft into her, while holding her hips in an iron grip and started to fuck her in a punishing speed, his balls slapping hard against her pussy lips. "This is for letting me wait" he ground out through clenched teeth. Bella's skin prickled with goosebumps, she felt his force and her fast approaching high. "Oooh!" was all she could counter with.

Any remaining reservations Bella had evaporated in the smoke of the explosion reverberating from her core. This was his plan all along, to fuck all the doubt out of her. Mission accomplished. They cuddled facing each other, stroking, squeezing, hugging in their shared post orgasmic cocoon. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked back. "Hi" she said smiling softly, took his hand and laid it on her cheek. He stroked her with his thumb and gently put his lips on hers, where they rested as they fell back into slumber.

 **A/N: the second chapter was added only because people started to follow the story. I originally intended to leave it as a standalone, just trying something out. But somehow the story property went from "complete" to "update", sorry for the mix up. This second chapter is just to let you down softly :)**


End file.
